


La statue

by Dilly



Series: The book of lost things [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Ficlet, Gen, Gondolin, Sculpture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois, à Gondolin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La statue

 

Il était une fois, dans un royaume d'une blancheur éclatante, un roi qui régnait seul et qui aimait les arts.

Au bout de plusieurs siècles de paix, il y avait eu une grande bataille, dans les royaumes voisins. Elle avait fauché nombre de hauts princes et soldats, et inspiré l'angoisse dans le coeur des sujets.

Touché par cet événement, le roi - qui s'appelait Turgon - décida de faire ériger une statue, pour conjurer le sort. Elle représenterait Nienna, la déesse de la pitié, qui seule semblait encore, avec le dieu des mers, comprendre et vouloir aider ceux de sa race.

Il convoqua, dans ce but, le meilleur sculpteur de la ville, qu'il fit venir en son palais, au sommet de la colline.

« Cette statue sera dressée sur la Gar Ainion », lui dit le roi. « Elle devra être de la plus grande beauté, et exprimer les idées de l'amour et de la compassion, de la tristesse et de la perte. »

Le sculpteur hocha la tête, puis regagna son atelier, où il travailla d’arrache-pied, pendant plusieurs mois. Une fois son oeuvre achevée, il fit parvenir un message au roi, qui lui rendit visite. Ce dernier fit le tour de l'ouvrage de pierre, ses yeux gris rendus brillants par la concentration.

La statue que le sculpteur avait produite était réalisée dans le marbre le plus blanc et le plus pur. C'était aussi une merveille d'harmonie, de grâce et de proportions. On n'avait jamais vu de drapés aussi fins, de mouvement aussi délié.

Mais le roi fronçait les sourcils, déçu et agacé...

« Cette statue est laide », dit-il amèrement. « Son visage n'inspire aucune émotion. Corrigez la forme des yeux. »

Il tenta d'aiguiller l'artiste à l'aide d'un croquis, mais le sculpteur avait du mal à saisir ce qu'il demandait.

Une semaine plus tard, le roi revint, pour voir la correction faite.

« C'est un peu mieux », dit-il. « Mais la bouche est trop large. »

Consciencieusement, le sculpteur réduisit la taille de la bouche. Le roi ne fut pas satisfait pour autant.

« La forme des lèvres ne va pas. Et les joues sont trop creusées, maintenant », dit-il, à sa visite suivante.

Les semaines passèrent. Le roi n'était jamais satisfait. Chaque fois, le sculpteur lui montrait la statue, et chaque fois, Turgon lui faisait corriger un détail nouveau, sur le visage ou sur le corps. Plusieurs fois, l'artiste dut remiser la statue sur laquelle il travaillait, pour tout recommencer sur un bloc de marbre neuf.

L'hiver finit, puis le printemps. Et le sculpteur, après chaque visite du roi, désespérait un peu plus de jamais le satisfaire.

Mais finalement, au bout de trois années, un jour brumeux d'automne, le roi fit le tour de la statue, et ne dit rien.

Le sculpteur était très inquiet. Le regard du roi était fixe et flamboyant, et il semblait absent.

Le statuaire pensa que cet air absent était celui d'un homme si submergé par la colère qu'elle le séparait du monde présent, et que les larmes que semblaient retenir ses yeux avec peine, étaient des larmes de dépit.

« Faut-il corriger quelque chose, majesté ? », s'enquit le sculpteur, nerveux.

« Non, rien », répondit le roi, d'une voix étrange. « Elle est parfaite, maintenant. »

Il fit porter et dresser la statue sur la Gar Ainion. Et la princesse, sa fille unique, fut conviée parmi les premiers à venir la voir. Mais devant l'oeuvre, elle resta silencieuse, comme figée par la surprise.

« Que penses-tu de cette statue ? », demanda le roi. « N'est-elle pas l'incarnation parfaite de la beauté et de l'émotion, de la tristesse et de la perte ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

La statue avait le visage de sa mère...

 

 

  


 


End file.
